Onigiri
by Camunki
Summary: "I watched as pieces of rice fell off his nose, not knowing which was worse; being called 'pretty' by the scariest, most psychotic twelve year old in history, or the fact that I had just spat onigiri all over his face." NejiGaa, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, Lemons


Well, hello there! Camunki here, and I apologise for the fact that no, this is NOT aphrodisiac. Soon, I promise!! I'm working on it!

Well, some of you asked for this, and the little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. Neji and Gaara and the Great Rice Spitting Incident. For anyone who doesn't know, this links to my other fic, "Neutral", but they don't have the slightest thing to do with each other except being set in the same world, so you wont have had to read "Neutral" to understand it.

For reference, the line I used in "Neutral" was this:

"_Oh my God. _The last time I'd been that shocked was when Gaara told me he loved me. At that time, I'd rather ineloquently choked on my onigiri and almost sprayed his face with rice. But that's another story."

You may notice that a) Gaara doesn't say that he loves Neji yet. It'll happen. b) It wasn't _almost_. But ignore those two things. I have no continuity.XD

This will probably be a two-shot, because I want to write a lemon, but they're only 12 and 13 ATM and that's...wrong. XD But next chapter they'll be older :D

This will be YAOI, and SHONEN-AI and FLUFF as well as LEMONS. Not for the faint-hearted or closed-minded. And I don't own Naruto. Or onigiri (rice balls). But I MIGHT, in another dimesion.

Enjoy!

* * *

"You."

That was the first word he said to me, that red haired beauty, as he stood in front of my lunch table.

I stared at him, what else was I supposed to do? The kid with 'love' tattooed on his head was a year below me, a complete social retard, and as I'd heard, known to hide dead bodies in his locker, for God's sake! It's not like I could just _ignore_ him. I do _value_ my life, you know.

"Yes?" I replied sceptically, raising an eyebrow. I hoped that I was giving a good impression of not caring in the slightest, when I was actually scared out my mind. The school's most psychotic was currently standing before me, eyeing me like a hawk eyes his prey.

"May I sit here?" He asked seriously, motioning to the seat directly opposite me, and I mentally screamed. He wanted to sit with me. The psycho murderer wanted to sit with me.

I was going to die, I realised.

I nodded dumbly, but said nothing. It was quiet and awkward, and even though there were people all around me, I suddenly felt completely alone with this guy. I could hear Lee next to me talking about some sort of youthfulness and I could hear Tenten next to him talking about martial arts, but somehow it had all faded away, everything had gone quiet. I took a mouthful of my lunch, a plain onigiri. I hadn't had enough time to prepare a full bento in the morning so I'd just thrown together a few onigiri. I chewed once, and then:

"I think you're pretty."

The statement hit me like a brick to the head, I choked, and the whole canteen suddenly _did _go quiet.

I stared at him, open mouthed, and watched as pieces of rice fell off his nose, hitting the table with a slight bounce.

_Oh my God._

I didn't know which was worse; the fact that I had just been called _pretty_ by the scariest twelve year old in history, or the fact that I had just spat rice _all over his face._

Or perhaps the fact that every person in the school was now staring at us.

"You _what?!"_ I said, very un-Hyuugaly. My mouth was probably gaping by this point, and I was still holding my half-eaten onigiri in one hand by my face.

"I think you're pretty." He repeated it, and it didn't sound any better the second time. By this point, snickers were erupting around me, and I found myself standing, dropping the remainder of the onigiri onto the table in shock.

And then I did something that no Hyuuga has ever done before, or at least, is permitted to do.

I glanced around, from the crowds of students to Gaara the red head murderous freak, and ran out of the dining room, clinging to my bag with the rest of my uneaten onigiri; red faced and feeling vaguely like a cringing teenage girl.

And at that moment, I vowed never to eat onigiri again.

* * *

My head spun like a ferris wheel as I leaned against my locker, sliding down the door into a seated position. I was so out of it that I didn't even hear myself being followed, and didn't notice the redhead approaching until his shins were in my face.

"Gaara." I said, quietly. "Are you quite aware that you just made me the laughing stock of the whole school?" My voice came out softer than I planned; it had meant to be threatening, but it came out somewhat mournfully.

"Why do you care what other people think?" He asked in reply, and I rolled my eyes at him. Then I realised that we were in an open corridor where anyone could find us. And I'd had enough humiliation for that day, thank you very much. "Should we…go somewhere?" I suggested with a light shrug. Gaara fixed his eyes on me seriously.

"I know a perfect janitor's closet." He said sincerely, and I froze and stared at him, open mouthed.

Me. Gaara. Janitor's closet.

Inappropriate images flashed before my eyes and I felt heat rush through my body. "J-janitor's…closet?" I gushed, gulping. _God, I sound like Hinata._

He paused for a second, staring at my face. "It was a joke." He said, and grabbed my arm.

We proceeded along the corridor, our destination unknown to me. All I knew was that my pants were suddenly very much devoid of room, and that it _might_ be noticeable.

"Wait." I muttered, staring at the redhead as he dragged me along. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

"I already told you; I think you're pretty." I sighed as he said this.

"Well that's great and all, but I'm a _boy!_ I'm not supposed to be _pretty!" _I fumed, puffing out my cheeks ever so slightly. I did _not_ expect his next question.

"Will you go out with me?"

"What the- I'm a _boy!"_

"Gaaarrraaa!" A loud, obnoxious, twelve year old voice broke through my panic. A blond boy was approaching, Uzumaki, was it? He stopped in front of me and narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously.

"So this is the guy you've been talking about non-stop for the last month?" Something about that statement seemed wrong. Perhaps the 'non-stop talking part'. Gaara didn't exactly seem the chatterbox type. I rolled my eyes at him, and he examined me, his eyes flickering over me like he was trying to sum me up. Then his face broke out into a wide grin, and relief washed over me.

"He _is_ pretty!" He said with his grin, which then quickly dropped. "Not that I'm in to that sort of thing!" He tried to reassure, waving his hands in the air. "Um, I'm gonna go find Sasuke!" He whirled around and ran from us, blushing slightly.

"Well," I said awkwardly, "He seemed…nice. Your friend, right?" Gaara nodded at me.

"I suppose so." He said, and I marvelled at his mysteriousness. Honestly, he scared me a little. "Would you like to sit on the roof with me?" _Make that a lot. He scares me A LOT._

"Sure." I almost stammered as I spoke, taken off guard again. I didn't like this; I was used to being able to read people, understanding them by their expressions and movements. But _Gaara_, I just could tell what he was thinking, _he_ _had no expression_, and his movements gave away _nothing_. It unsettled me.

And then his fingers latched around mine, and all comprehensible thought left me.

Gaara was _holding my hand._

Sure, he'd grabbed my arm a minute ago. But this was different. This was _sentimental, romantic._ And it scared the living hell out of me.

Before I knew it, we were on the roof, and I had no idea how we'd gotten there. He pulled me down to sit next to him, and there we sat.

'Awkward' didn't even _begin_ to describe it.

We sat there for a while, before I decided to offer to share the rest of my onigiri with him, forgetting my earlier vow never to eat the things again. He accepted, and we munched at the rice balls for a while longer in silence.

When we finished eating the onigiri, it felt eerily silent and uncomfortable. Was it sexual tension, or perhaps the tension you feel in a horror movie as the psycho killer approaches the victim with a blood splattered axe in his hand? Or maybe a combination of the two?

"So…" I tried to start a conversation, but I was so shaken up that I forgot what I was about to say. Gaara stared at me and then his mouth twitched into a miniscule smile.

"You…" He looked away, still smirking that tiny smile and then turned back.

"Wh-" I was cut off as he leaned towards me, lips slightly parted and aiming for mine.

I froze. He was going to kiss me. Gaara was going to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and felt myself purse my lips ever so slightly.

And then his lips met my chin.

My _chin_. Not my lips.

I jolted back in panic as he too pulled back and stared at me, mildly amused. "You had rice…" He pointed to my chin. "Right there."

What happened next... didn't actually _happen_ because Hyuugas _do_ _not _blush like teenage schoolgirls and they most certainly do not cover their faces in shame.

Gaara was still staring at me, and we lapsed into silence again. This time it was him who broke it.

"…I don't really know how this whole…dating thing goes…" He admitted, softly. "But…I know that I like you, and Naruto told me to 'go for it.'" He paused. "So I did." It seemed that neither of us seemed to be able to speak eloquently at the moment. Well, I doubt that Gaara, being the sociopath that he is, ever really had the ability to speak eloquently. In fact, I was shocked at the sheer amount that he was speaking at all.

"I don't know much about dating either." I confessed, my eyes flicking to the view of the school in front of us. Then I decided that looking at Gaara was a lot more satisfying, and turned back to him. "But I don't mind…this."

_Could I sound any more dumb?!_ I mentally slapped myself. I mean, seriously, Hyuugas were supposed to be _smooth, sophisticated,_ not clumsy and inept!

"I don't mind either." Gaara replied softly, and we fell into a slightly less awkward silence.

I can honestly say that I don't have the slightest idea what came over me at that point, but the next thing I knew, I had my hand on the red head's chin and was leaning down.

And then I kissed him. I kissed the psychopath. On the _lips. _I _kissed_ him.

Then he latched his arms around my shoulders and we drew each other closer, into a tight hug as our lips connected.

It was a gentle kiss, clumsy as a first kiss should be. Inexperience showed as our lips clashed together, and then finally pulled apart, gasping.

My head was spinning; from the lack of oxygen or simply the kiss itself? All I could tell was that Gaara's head was now buried in my shoulders and his hands were clinging to me so tightly that it hurt. I clung to him more gently, somehow sensing his true delicacy.

He was lonely, I could tell. Devoid of human contact, of human love.

But, oh, did I love him. I loved him so much, this almost stranger.

So there we sat, for the rest of the day, just hugging and talking and kissing until the sun started to set and the school emptied.

It wasn't love at first sight.

But perhaps it was love at first onigiri, instead.

* * *

Oh, the fluff! XD I could just drown in it. I want to write smut. (Goes off to write smex)

Hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW!! This is my first NejiGaa fic (well, properly NejiGaa). I need feedback, even if you say it sucks!! XD


End file.
